This Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award will support the career development of the candidate in the area of mental health service research under the primary mentorship of Dr. Robert Kaplan at the University of California San Diego. This area is new to the candidate, and this award will provide training and mentorship necessary for her to develop into an independent mental health services researcher. The training plan includes (1) coursework in epidemiological methods, issues in health services, advanced statistical techniques and responsible conduct of research, (2) weekly seminars in services research, (3) regular consultation and directed readings with experienced researchers in this area, and (4) supervised experience in carrying out services research. The proposed research is intended to both build on the candidate's past experience and integrate new knowledge. The research will be to study the effectiveness of mental health intervention in the primary care setting in two phases. In the first phase, the outcomes of a brief cognitive-behavioral intervention for co-occurring symptoms of anxiety and depression will be compared to outcomes from the care that is normally received in primary care. Measured outcomes will include psychiatric symptoms, health and functional status, quality of life, patient satisfaction, and cost. The second phase of research will involve pilot studies and preparation of a research project grant (RO1) application to test the generalizability of this intervention to community settings with administration by non-expert clinicians.